


Distractions

by babbitly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Daichi likes dad socks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kuroo likes that daichi likes dad socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3017267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbitly/pseuds/babbitly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuroo walks into his apartment after a long day of history lectures, and anthropology seminars to his boyfriend standing in their kitchen in his black boxer briefs, a white t shirt, and a pair of white socks. And not just regular socks, no Daichi wouldn’t dare wear socks that a normal 21-year-old college student would wear, he has to wear the grandpa socks that look the dorkiest in his volleyball shoes, the ones that hit right at that awkward length about an inch and half above his ankles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh idk femi was taking about how daichi dresses like a 40 year old and then it divulged into me saying he probably liked to fuck in his weird awkward length white socks?? so yeah. this is it. enjoy the porn.

Kuroo walks into his apartment after a long day of history lectures, and anthropology seminars to his boyfriend standing in their kitchen in his black boxer briefs, a white t shirt, and a pair of white socks. And not just regular socks, no Daichi wouldn’t dare wear socks that a normal 21-year-old college student would wear, he has to wear the grandpa socks that look the dorkiest in his volleyball shoes, the ones that hit right at that awkward length about an inch and half above his ankles. Daichi’s standing with his legs apart, muscled thighs unknowingly on full display for Kuroo’s roaming eyes, bent over the counter dragging his finger over the lines of a textbook. In his free hand he’s holding a mug, but the steam’s not rising anymore so Kuroo can only assume he’d been standing there lost in thought, mug of coffee forgotten as he studied. Wouldn’t be the first time, probably wouldn’t be the last.

Kuroo should just go to their bedroom and let Daichi keep his train of thought, just walk quietly down the hallway and take a nap or complete his game of scrabble that he’s playing with Kenma on his phone.

But Kuroo doesn’t have that quality in his nature.

And Daichi shouldn’t be allowed to look this attractive in those stupid ass grandpa socks, so Kuroo can’t be blamed for walking towards him, his grin tugging at one side of his mouth.

He wraps his hand firmly and quickly around the cup in Daichi’s hand so he doesn’t get smacked in the head for making him spill coffee everywhere (he’d already learned his lesson on that front) and presses his body flush against Daichi’s back.

He hears Daichi suck in a breath before Kuroo leans over his frame and presses his mouth to his ear.

“How’s studying?”

“Well it was going great,” Daichi says, lowering his arm with the coffee mug down to the counter to sit next to his textbook and Kuroo’s arm immediately goes to his waist, “maybe you should go back to campus for a little while longer, or forever.”

“Ouch. So mean, Sawamura,” Kuroo says before he presses his lips to the skin on Daichi’s neck and bites. Not hard, but enough to make Daichi turn his head to the side to expose more of his tan skin for Kuroo’s impatient lips. “You sure you can’t just take a little break?”

“Are you going to pester me to hell until I say otherwise?”

Kuroo smiles against the skin of Daichi’s neck and pulls back, taking his hands off his waist, and stepping two paces back. He watches Daichi as he turns around, eyes flicking down to those damn socks again and following the line of his muscled legs up, up, and over his boxer briefs which are now sporting some wood, enough to at least let Kuroo know he might not get smacked. He flicks his eyes to meet Daichi’s and raises an eyebrow.

“I mean if you want me to stop, I will but you know, something’s telling me otherwise.”

Daichi closes his eyes and shakes his head, “you’re such a- f-“

“It’s your dick,” Kuroo interrupts, raising a single finger as if he’s actually making a valid point, “your hard on is the thing that’s telling me otherwise.”

“Jesus Christ, Kuroo, you’re such a dumbass,” Daichi says in a loud laugh. He brings his hand up to rub over his eye, up across his forehead, and back into his short dark hair as a smile blooms across his face. Kuroo knows that he’s just made a fool out of himself, what with his talent of making unnecessary comments and all, but he doesn’t care. He gets to see Daichi like this, equal parts happy and outraged, so he’ll take the name calling in the trade.

“Come here” Daichi says, laughter still in his voice, dark eyes full of trouble, as he reaches across the space between them and grabs Kuroo by the waist to pull them flush against one another, his hard on even more apparent as it presses into Kuroo’s leg.

Kuroo grins, and stares down at Daichi, “Jeeze, what were you reading about that got you worked up so fast?”

“Nuclear particles and their ability to share valence electrons.”

“Oh, yeah, so good, keep talking, what do they do next?” Kuroo says bringing a hand down to trace across the top of Daichi’s ass across the hem of his t-shirt and trail up and under the back of it, Daichi’s skin warm and smooth.

“Why am I dating you?” Daichi says with a shake of his head before rising up slowly on his toes to meet Kuroo’s lips with his own.

Kuroo kisses him back, slanting their lips together and licking into Daichi’s mouth almost too eagerly, before pulling back again, “When are you going to stop asking yourself that, it’s been four years, clearly my charm is irresistible.”

“Maybe if I keep asking myself I’ll finally get some sense.”

“Doubtful.” Kuroo says, as he slips his knee between Daichi’s thighs and presses up eliciting a sharp moan from Daichi as he presses his forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder. Kuroo’s eyes widen at the sound and he smiles, he wasn’t expecting that reaction. “I’m the best thing that ever happened to you, who else would tolerate your weird studying habits. I mean the kitchen counter, Daichi, really? There’s a desk in our room.”

He feels Daichi press his mouth against his neck as his warm breath sends a wave of chills throughout his limbs that is quickly followed by a swell of heat in his lower stomach.

“But the coffee’s out here.” Daichi says, his lips tickling the skin of Kuroo’s neck before he kisses up the line of his muscle to his ear, “And that’s the most important factor of studying.”

“Touche.” Kuroo laughs, tilting his neck to the side as Daichi sucks harder behind his ear and then Kuroo’s the one moaning into the silence of their kitchen. This boy’s going to kill him one day. He knows it.

Kuroo rolls his hips forward, letting his hands slide down the curve of Daichi’s ass before he pulls him forward, bending down slightly as he grips his hands behind Daichi’s thighs and lifts him up high enough so he’s seated on the counter. He hears Daichi suck in a sharp breath at the movement, as he draws his fingers to Kuroo’s hair and tugs lightly, pulling him downwards to meet Daichi’s lips. He feels Daichi wraps his legs around his waist, drawing him forward as their mouths move together, their breath hot and heavy and Daichi licks into Kuroo’s mouth and rolls his hips forward.

“We need lube,” Daichi says in a pant against Kuroo’s lips, as he pushes back on his shoulders slightly.

“So bossy, jeeze.” Kuroo says, but does exactly as he’s told and almost runs to their bedroom, throwing things out of the drawer to grab the lube and back down the hallway.

“Okay,” Kuroo calls, presenting the lube forward like a damn prize, and it is a prize, fucking Daichi is the best thing he’s ever won in his life, as he walks through the archway of the kitchen, “Let’s try this aga--shit!” Kuroo says, his eyes going wide. Daichi’s stroking himself through his underwear slowly, his eyes closed, his mouth just barely open, one hand braced on the counter beside him, his other moving up and down against the thick line of his dick. His thighs are flexing, his toes flexed outward in those stupid ass socks, fuck.

Fuck.

Kuroo drops the lube.

It clatters to the hardwood floor loud and obtrusive in this otherwise perfect vision before him.

Daichi’s eyes snap open and he stares at Kuroo as he bends down to grab the traitorous bottle before crossing the kitchen in three long strides. Before Daichi even has time to say anything about him being clumsy, which he absolutely will, Kuroo presses his lips to his, hard and needy, and slides his hand between them, curling his fingers under the band of Daichi’s underwear before wrapping his hand around the smooth, heated skin of his dick. Daichi moans into his mouth, the sound reverberating through Kuroo’s whole head as he strokes Daichi slow, sucking on his tongue.

“I can’t believe you started without me,” Kuroo says, smiling against Daichi’s lips as he feels his hips rise to meet Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo rubs his palm over the tip of Daichi’s dick, spreading the slickness down him as he moves his hand back down, slow, and taunting, just to be an asshole.

“You took too long.” Daichi says, trailing his fingers into the back of Kuroo’s hair, tugging him closer with the hand at his waist before yanking his hair back hard. “Stop teasing.”

Kuroo laughs, he can’t help it, and he can see the smile on Daichi’s lips too before he leans forward and licks a line down Kuroo’s neck to the hollow where his clavicles meet.

Kuroo feels the goosebumps erupt over his skin as Daichi’s legs tighten around his waist as he thrusts his hips up to meet Kuroo’s hand, pushing into his palm.

“So impatient, Sawamura.” Kuroo laughs, releasing his hold on Daichi’s erection and twisting his fingers down, cupping Daichi’s balls and pressing upwards, enough to illicit a hiss from Daichi, that ghosts across Kuroo’s neck. His stomach flips at the sensation, flips and then settles somewhere near his dick and he decides right then that he either needs to fuck Daichi soon or he’s going to come in his pants like a teenager.

Kuroo slides his hand from Daichi’s underwear, back up the hard planes of his abdomen, sliding his shirt up as he goes, exposing more and more skin as he travels. He grabs the white undershirt by the hem and pushes back on Daichi’s shoulders with his free hand. Daichi leans back, his shoulders hit the overhead cabinets as he looks at Kuroo, his cheeks flushed, his eyes wild, his lips swollen. Kuroo stares at him as he drags his shirt up higher, over his chest, past his chin, and holds it at Daichi’s lips, waiting.

“Really?” Daichi deadpans, staring up at Kuroo unblinking. But Kuroo doesn’t say anything, just holds the shirt in front of Daichi’s lips and waits, smile firmly in place.

Daichi sighs, clenching his thighs once around Kuroo’s hips and opens his mouth. His pink, kiss swollen lips open as he stares at Kuroo with those eyes full of destruction and want. He leans his head forward and takes Kuroo’s knuckle between his lips, bites down on the fabric of the shirt, and lets his lips drag off Kuroo’s thumb as he sits back against the cabinets in a way that has Kuroo about to combust.

Kuroo bends forward, kisses and sucks a line down Daichi’s skin from between his pecs, over his abdomen, and even farther down to the line of his underwear. He looks up between his eyelashes, watches as Daichi stares at him as he press his cheek to the hard, heated line of his straining dick, and mouths at his dick. Kuroo smiles as he hears that muffled moan tear through Daichi’s chest before sliding both hands into the band of his underwear and pulling down, as Daichi’s thighs clamp tighter around him to lift himself up, so he can pull his underwear down.

Kuroo steps back, pulls the black underwear down Daichi’s muscular thighs, lower and lower over those hideous socks that he likes to keep on, even when they’re fucking, until they’re finally off. He stares at Daichi again, his face flushed, his fingers clenched at his side, his dick resting against his abdomen, swollen and red. Kuroo’s wants to scream, how the hell did he get this lucky?

He divests himself of his pants faster than he’d even thought possible, kicks them to the side, and grabs the lube that’s sitting next to Daichi on the counter as Daichi brings his hand to his dick, stroking light and slow. He’s close.

“If you keep doing that you’re gonna miss out on all the fun,” Kuroo says popping the cap on the lube and squirting some into his palm before throwing the bottle on the floor and wrapping his hand around his dick.

“I’m having plenty of fun.” Daichis says, letting the shirt slide from his mouth and down his stomach. Kuroo reaches forward with the hand that’s not currently stroking his dick and grabs the shirt hem again before bringing it back to Daichi’s mouth.

“You’re too loud, Daichi,” Kuroo says as Daichi takes the shirt between his teeth, with a  shake of his head, “We can’t have all the neighbors hearing you screaming out my name again.” Daichi laughs into the shirt and Kuroo slides his hand down his back to scoot him into a better angle before pressing his slick fingers between his legs, pushing into him slowly.

Daichi arches his back, his head rolling back, smacking with a quiet thud against the cabinets, as Kuroo presses his fingers deeper and then pulls them out slowly. Setting a slow rhythm and he opens Daichi up for him, spreading his fingers inside him and feeling deeper for his prostate with every pass. Daichi rolls his hips to match Kuroo’s rhythm, fucking himself farther down on Kuroo’s fingers with his movements. And Kuroo just watches him, let’s him set the pace on his fingers that he likes because pleasing Daichi is his favorite activity. Kuroo adds a third finger to his ministrations, curls his fingers forward, sliding across Daichi’s prostate quickly before pulling his fingers from within him entirely. He hears his name in a wrecked moan, muffled by the shirt, and lines himself up with Daichi’s entrance.

Normally he would tease Daichi, make him wait and beg, but Kuroo’s too far gone himself. He can feel the warm heat of his climax edging it’s way across his limbs, feel it pooling in his belly and he knows Daichi’s not any better off. This is going to be fast and rough and not anywhere near making love but Kuroo just wants to watch Daichi come undone. Wants to feel him come undone around him. Wants to give him that pleasure but also be selfish and take some pleasure for himself. So he presses into him and yells out Daichi’s name like it’s a curse.

Before Kuroo can even pause his motions to wait for Daichi to signal him to move, Daichi rolls his hips down as a moan tears through him that’s deep in his chest that Kuroo can feel through his whole being.

So Kuroo moves, pulls almost entirely out and then thrusts forward, Daichi’s shoulders knocking into the cabinets as he does. Kuroo rolls his hips in a steady rhythm as Daichi meets his every thrust, his heels digging into his ass, the scratchy material of his socks not entirely unpleasant on his skin. Kuroo digs his fingers into the skin of Daichi’s hip as he brings the other up to wrap around his dick, moving his hand up and down against his hot skin in an attempt to match the same rhythm his hips are moving. It’s not perfect, but Daichi’s back arches more, a muffled moan disrupts the measured sound of skin slapping against skin, and his head slams against the cabinets, so Kuroo’s got to be doing something correctly.

Kuroo grins, leans forward and presses his lips against the skin of Daichi’s exposed chest and feels that familiar prickly warmth curling down his spine and into his legs with this new angle.

“Fuck, Daichi your so- shit. Shit” Kuroo groans out into the skin of his chest. He straightens his back up again, rocks into Daichi harder, and twists his hand with every upward slide of his palm. He feels Daichi’s hands pull hard at his hair and feels his nails dig in to skin of his shoulder, and then Daichi’s moaning louder, Kuroo can hear his name muffled out between his lips and watches his mouth slide open as he arches back, body shaking, his whole body shot through with pleasure. Kuroo can feel his body tensing up around him, as he keeps moving his hips, so close to his own peak.

“Testsuro,” Daichi groans out as he spills himself in Kuroo’s hand, hot and slick, the shirt sliding down his abdomen as he rocks down to meet Kuroo’s thrusts through his orgasm and then Kuroo’s following him, his thrusts going erratic, his hips snapping forward as he leans forward and bites the skin of Daichi’s neck as he comes inside thrusting into Daichi.

He rocks his hips forward through his orgasm, breathing in the sweet smell of Daichi’s skin as Daichi’s name slides off his tongue.

Kuroo keeps his head in the crook of Daichi’s neck as he comes down. Feels Daichi slide his hand up his back and into his hair, pulling again, this time much softer, and bringing Kuroo’s face up to meet his own before Daichi presses their lips together and kisses him slow and deep and warm. Kuroo feels warm everywhere, feels like he could stay here with Daichi forever in this little cocoon of bliss and die happy.

But Daichi pulls back from his lips, runs his hand through the top of Kuroo’s hair, soft and slow as his other hand traces patterns down his back. Kuroo feels something in his chest clench up at the fond look on Daichi’s face and pushes forward to kiss Daichi’s lips once more before he steps back from him, pulling out as he does.

Fuck, Kuroo thinks, as he looks Daichi over, stares at his blissed out face, his cheeks full of color, his t-shirt ridden half up his abdomen, the come dripping between his thighs, those stupid goddamn socks, and then back up.

“Fuck.” Kuroo says audibly this time, but it’s so low and almost a hiss that he’s hoping maybe Daichi didn’t-

“I think that’s what we just did, Tetsuro” Daichi says, a lilt in his voice that’s almost teasing but he sounds too tired to make it anything more sarcastic.

“No, I think what we just did was the best study break you’ve ever had in your life.”

“Arguable.” Daichi says, a smile tugging at the corner of his pink lips.

“Name one study break better than this,” Kuroo snaps back, his hands coming to rest on the countertop on either side of Daichi’s thighs.

“Well, you did bring me cupcakes that one day last month in the library.” Daichi says, narrowing his eyes.

Kuroo smiles, leans his mouth next to Daichi’s ear, “I don’t think you were moaning about cupcakes a minute ago.” Kuroo says as he moves his hand down Daichi’s leg and hikes it up onto his shoulder. Kuroo runs his fingers down the inside of his thigh, down lower, watching Daichi suck his bottom lip between his teeth as Kuroo slides his fingers down the cleft of his ass, to trail through the sticky mess that’s there.

He watches Daichi suck in a breath, his eyes still locked with Kuroo’s as that blush grows wider.

“You sure this wasn’t better, Daichi?” Kuroo says wiggling his eyebrows as he toys with the sensitive skin beneath his fingers.

“Shut the hell up, Kuroo.” Daichi snaps, curling his knee on Kuroo’s shoulder and pushing into Kuroo’s chest with his foot, his stupid socks still on. Kuroo grabs his foot, presses a kiss over his ankle bone, the scratchy fabric of the white socks not the most pleasant thing he’s ever had his lips on, considering the lips he’d just been kissing a minute ago in comparison, and follows the line of Daichi’s leg up to his face. His cheeks are pink, his lips swollen, his eyes bright and warm. God, he’s so-

“You’re so cute.” Kuroo says, before he can stop himself, and then Daichi is pushing against his chest harder with his foot and sliding off the counter to push Kuroo back more with his palms. He narrows his eyes, his eyebrows almost meeting in the middle of his forehead and looks up at Kuroo, tilting his head back slightly because of their proximity. Kuroo’s never going to get over those eleven centimeters. No way in hell.

“I’m not cute and you’re a huge distraction.”

“But I’m the best distraction.” Kuroo says, sliding his hands on to Daichi’s waist and pulling him closer to his body. ”And you’re cute, Daichi, just deal with it.”

Daichi sighs, closes his eyes, and leans his head against the crook of Kuroo’s neck. “You’re such a loser.” He says, voice muffled, breath ghosting across Kuroo’s collarbone, but Kuroo can feel his lips against his skin, feel them slide into a smile and it sends Kuroo’s stomach into a flip, that swooping sensation never unusual when he’s around Daichi. He’s been too gone over this kid for too long to even pretend to disguise his stomach’s motions for anything else but pure excitement and happiness.

“I might be a loser, but I’m your loser.”

“Just stop talking.”


End file.
